english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, impressionist, voice actor, singer, screenwriter and comedian. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Due, Tho, Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009-2010) - Llama#1 (ep29), Llama#3 (ep29), Rodeo Announcer (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Old Woman (ep74), Pyxi, Rad Dudesman, Scout, Additional Voices *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Chef McMuesli (ep18), Clam, Lazlo, Self Help Tups (ep17) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Pedestrian (ep25), The Kid (ep25), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Panchito Pistoles *Disney's The Weekenders (2004) - Diego, Josh, Princess (ep39) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mayor Temeroso, Julio (ep20), Masked Thief#1, Masked Thief#3 (ep2), Phillip, Raul, Scimitar, Theveneau (ep4) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Ponce De Leon (ep21) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commandante Hilgalgo *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Grandpapi Rivera/'Puma Loco', Bandido (ep2), Deaduardo (ep14), Donkey, Dos (ep9), El Tarantula, Father (ep22), Guero, History Teacher (ep20), Humberto, Jorge (ep6), Lady Gobbler, Lupito (ep10), Ninja Monster (ep9), Officer#3 (ep12), Officer Oscar, Plumber (ep5), Policeman (ep2), Science Teacher (ep24), Sean (ep25), Security Guard (ep13), Senor Chappi, Sensitive Bandido (ep16), Supermarket Employee (ep1), Ticket Vendor (ep23), Tiny, Uno, Vendor (ep7), Vice Principal Chakal, Zebra Donkey (ep3) *Elena of Avalor (2016) - Skylar, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Hector Delgado/Shipwreck (ep16) *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - D.I. Hutton (ep17), Dos (ep27), Judge (ep53), Lansky (ep31), Lecturer (ep17), Male Providence Cadet 1 (ep17), Old Man (ep31), Providence Agent (ep27), Reynaldo (ep43), Uniformed Providence Agent (ep31), Additional Voices *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Bracket, Trooper#2 (ep8), Ultra Elite (ep20) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Ferris Wheel Enthusiast (ep2), Man #1 (ep2), Woman #1 (ep2) *Planet Sheen (2010-2012) - Blurg#2 (ep12), Emcee, Hat Monger (ep17), Mustache Monger (ep19), Vendor (ep1), Zeenuian (ep12) *Pound Puppies (2013) - Antonio (ep46), Venezuelan Agent Dog#2 (ep46) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan, Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (2002) - Dude Fish (ep42) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Salty Mike, Argyll (ep2), Art Enthusiast#2 (ep9), Beef Jerky Vendor (ep2), Cap'n Puffy (ep10), Child (ep1), Clown (ep9), Contest Judge (ep21), Dairy Policeman (ep14), Drill Sergeant (ep5), Human Cannonball (ep9), Junk Booth Merchant (ep2), Kid Announcer (ep4), Kid Race Official (ep2), Motorist#2 (ep1), Mr. Johnson's Dad (ep6), Mr. Runion, Norman Heliotrope (ep9), Oscar's Dad (ep5), Pigeon (ep1), Scoutmaster Witherbones (ep7), Security Guard (ep2), Strongman (ep9), TV Cameraman (ep4), Talent Scout (ep7), Team Member#1 (ep4), Wisened Old Steve Employee (ep13) *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Jack Wilson (ep1), Magic Shop Owner (ep2), Mr. Sombrero (ep1), Spud (ep1), Talking Diamond (ep2) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep6), Military Announcer#1 (ep6), Stink Bug (ep16) *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Denzel Crocker, Chicken (ep3), Chompy (ep6), Computer Voice (ep3), Fairy Messenger (ep1), Jealousy (ep3), Mayor, Mean Looking Kid (ep1), Television (ep5), Waiter (ep1) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Chow, Earth Kingdom Guard (ep29), Guard#3 (ep30), Otaku (ep33), Protestor, Radio Operator (ep37), Royal Guard (ep37), Ruffled Police Officer (ep1), Rustler (ep33), Tonraq (ep1), Train Guard (ep29), Uncle (ep29), Yung *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Michael Lee, Monroe, Agent#1 (ep13), Announcer (ep2), Ball of Knowledge (ep6), Banticore#2 (ep32), Barry (ep30), Big Monster (ep24), Blob Cop (ep18), Clark (ep33), Clown (ep1), Darnock (ep35), Demon#1 (ep5), Dolt (ep21), Dr. Irwin, Euro Trash#7 (ep7), Fight Promoter (ep14), Fish (ep7), Fish (ep40), Fisherman (ep3), Geeky Monster (ep20), Giraffe (ep16), Gnome Boss (ep23), Golf Monster (ep12), Goot (ep9), Helper Elf (ep8), Henchman (ep17), Henchman#1 (ep39), Kordoth, Lead Minion (ep2), Leprechaun#1 (ep25), Lord Balthezul (ep14), Magical Creature#2 (ep4), Manager (ep26), Mitch (ep27), Mr. Lee (ep30), Ninja#3 (ep33), Owner (ep20), Rabbi (ep19), Rex (ep23), Ricola Senior (ep3), Rock Monster (ep24), Securitos Troll#1 (ep25), Skape (ep10), Street Monster (ep40), Student Announcer (ep31), TV Announcer (ep34), Technician (ep38), Tiny Giant (ep15), Vacov (ep10), Vendor (ep13), Whammie Elf (ep9), White House Staffer (ep18) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2003) - Lil Arturo (ep4), Man#1 (ep52), Monster (ep52) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Captain Australia (ep10), Cyclops/Scott Summers (ep18), Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, Plant Man (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Slurf *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Chi Chi *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Bane *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Gourds Gregory, Luke, Mr. Delgado *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Conductor, Newspaper Vendor *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Breakdance *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Bane *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Dude#1 *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Bennie Rodriguez 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Hernando *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Congressman Noches *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Brazilian Player *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Clete the Janitor, Havros Menkle 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Nestor *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Nestor *Inside Out (2015) - Helicopter Pilot, Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Sheen's Dad *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra, Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - General Posada, Chuy, Dali *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Due (ep2), Tho (ep2) *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Dad's Fear *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Koala Kopter 'TV Specials' *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Additional Voices *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Mr. Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Mr. Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Mr. Crocker *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Announcer, Ball Kid 1, Chef Fritz, Dr. Flooey, Earl, Moo Moo the Magician, Photographer, Store Clerk, Sweet Tooth Tom, Swinging Kid 2, TV Character, Walden Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Due, Tho *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Officer Sanchez *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Mike Wazowski *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Cosmo the Space Dog *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Forge *Open Season (2006) - Gordy, Squirrel *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Spyro, Dragons *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Wing, Pirate Cargo Captain, Rescue 1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Raphael *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Country Boy, Crocker, Mayor *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darc Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. Category:American Voice Actors